Theresa's New Start
by Lyn Black
Summary: What happens when Theresa decides to move on with her life without Ethan? New places, new faces? Just read and review and find out. Rated for later chapters. *1-6-02 Epilogue Added!*
1. Theresa's Decision

D/C: I don't own Passions, which means I don't own Theresa, Ethan, or any of their related characters. They are owned by some really rich people who have taken them way too far, in my opinion.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a Passions fanfic, so please bear with me here.  
  
Just so ya know, it takes place the fall after Theresa turns 20, and it comes out about Chad's (fathers', but not his mothers) paternity, so there is another Craine heir.  
  
  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
I had to get him out of there. No matter what, I had to take Little Ethan and get away from the hell he was born into.  
  
Alastair finally let me talk to him alone. "Alastair, please. You have to listen to me. You have the heir you wanted, with three paternity tests to prove it. I just want to get out of Harmony and live with my son in peace," I begged.  
  
He was silent for awhile. "You know that a Crane must be well-cared for, and I feel that you are sincere in your actions. I will allow the courts to settle your divorce from Julian, and you may take Little Ethan with you. I know my son can be an ass, so I know where you're coming from. Where would you take the baby, anyways?" he asked.  
  
"I was accepted at the UCLA, and I think that a change in surroundings would be the best thing for everyone..." Theresa asked, but was interrupted.  
  
"You want me to pay your tuition and to keep Julian away, am I correct?" he guessed.  
  
"Mr. Crane, I just want to get away, maybe not forever, but long enough to sort my life out. If I can get a degree, then I could get a good job, and I wouldn't ask for anything, just that you keep Julian away. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was important. I can even let you see Little Ethan whenever you want to, I swear!" I was starting to get jumpy.  
  
"Well, all right. I'll keep the ass out of your hair, just until you graduate. I pay for your tuition, along with... a suitable living environment for you and the baby, along with keeping Julian away you, and you will come home to raise him in Harmony after you graduate. Do you swear that you can handle this? Last time you were away from Harmony, you got yourself pregnant," he said, obviously not really liking the new situation. But he realized that she was right, we had a Craine heir, and that's all I really wanted.  
  
"I swear, Mr. Craine, nothing is going to go wrong this time," I told him, keeping a straght face.  
  
"All right, now leave before I change my mind!" he called over her rushing to the door.  
  
***********  
  
"But Theresita, are you truly sure about this? Julian Crane will not be happy about this, I can assure you," Pilar shook her head at the mere thought of her little girl leaving her.  
  
"Mama, I need to do this. You can come and visit us, any time you want. You, and Ethan, and my brothers... anyone but Julian," I told her, trying to get her to warm up to the subject.  
  
It took all night to get her to agree to it, and I would have enough time to put my affairs in order before I left for the fall semester.  
  
***********  
  
If only they knew the real reason I'm leaving. Certainly I wanted to get away from Harmony, especially Julian Crane, but I was giving up on the faith which was once the bane of my existence. My heart broke a little more every time Ethan and Gwen kissed in front of me. Sure, Ethan wanted a big physical relationship, but why with Gwen? If only he knew what I knew, about her slutty ways and what really happened that night.  
  
***********  
  
I was all ready to go. My suitcases were packed, and now I was in Little Ethan's room, with Ethan helping me pack his things.  
  
"Theresa, why are you going like this, all of a sudden," he asked, out of the blue.  
  
"Look, you know about what happened. Between Julian and me, I mean. Plus, there's always the fact that you don't trust me, even though you know I would give my life for you. I can't live with that anymore, so I'm going to move on with my life. If not for me, then for Little Ethan. He deserves a better father than Julian Crane," I told him, holding back some tears.  
  
"Can I at least come and visit you and Little Ethan when you get settled in?" he asked.  
  
"It's okay, but you have to realize I'm moving on with my life. I just can't live like this anymore," I told him, a single tear falling from my eye. "I have to go now."  
  
***********  
  
The flight was way too long. Baby Ethan was asleep in a special seat, oblivious to the fact that he was flying in the air. I can't believe what he did before we left.  
  
Flashback: Just before Theresa left  
  
I was walking around Crane Manor for the last time. Little Ethan was playing with Ethan in the backyard. When I felt satisfied to leave, I went to give Ethan my final good-byes and to take my son.  
  
Ethan gave me a tight hug and wished me luck.  
  
"Come on, Little Ethan, what's my name?" he asked one last time.  
  
"Daddy," he said clearly, as if it was his name, and reached his arms out to Ethan.  
  
We looked at each other in disbelief. Little Ethan was still grabbing for him.  
  
"Good-bye Ethan," I mustered up the last of my courage before I turned to leave.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I fell asleep over Michigan, with Mama holding my hand.  
  
**********  
  
Later that week I was settled into my apartment and was seeing Mama off at the airport.  
  
"Mi Theresita, it's not too late for you to come home..." she started, with a tear glistening in her left eye.  
  
"Mama, I need to do this, you know that," I told her as I gave her a tight hug and she handed me Little Ethan.  
  
"Well, you take care of mi grandson. I love you both," she started to the terminal.  
  
Little Ethan and I waved at her as she walked away from us.  
  
***********  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. If I get some good reviews, then I'll put up more chapters. Who else is interested to know what Theresa saw? Well, I need to get some reviews before I'll go any further. 


	2. New Places, New Faces

D/C: The same as always, if you recognize it, I probably don't own it. If you don't, I probably do.  
  
A/N: Not to give anything away, but remember "new places, new faces". That should pretty much sum this chapter up.  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
  
  
Class was going to start in half an hour, so I had to get Little Ethan ready to go downstairs to Mrs. Landower, the widow who had agreed to watch him during the school day.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to us, Mrs. Landower," I exclaimed, handing Little Ethan to her.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Theresa. Now my grandson has a little playmate. Xander?" she called to the living room. A little boy, about three years old, sporting dark brown hair, toddled in, holding a hand-crocheted blanket. "Theresa, meet my pride and joy, Xander. You'll meet his daddy later on today."  
  
"I'd better go, thank you again, Mrs. Landower," I told her, kissing Little Ethan on the forehead.  
  
"Have a nice day at class, and don't be afraid to make new friends!" she called, over the sounds of two little boys playing with stuffed animals and laughing loudly.  
  
***********  
  
I rushed to the office to pick up my schedule for the classes I would be taking.  
  
"Theresa, meet Lyn Black. You have very similar schedules, and she knows the ropes from last year. Lyn, meet Theresa... I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name?" the older secretary asked.  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald. I changed my name back after my divorce became final. Nice to meet you, Lyn," I told a tall blonde girl, about my age, with blue eyes, sporting a striking outfit.  
  
We got to class on time and sat near the middle of the classroom.  
  
"I'm Professor Cuthbert, and welcome to sociology class. As most of you know, I'm a fairly strict teacher by most teaching standards, because I believe that you were coddled by your parents and your high school teachers. I'm just here to teach you how to live in the real world," a tall male, with salt-and-pepper hair, wearing a not-so fashionable outfit that should've been burned after it was released by the designers.  
  
***********  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. Professor Cuthbert was loud and obnoxious. Professors Smith and Walters were nice, and showed slight exentricity towards their teaching fields. Another professor, who chose to go by "Mister" Halliway, instead of Professor, was young and looked like he belonged on the cover of a teenage magazine, instead of being a malpractice law expert. Since I only took four classes a day, so I could spend the nights with Little Ethan, I was sorry to leave my new friend behind.  
  
During lunch with her, I told her a little bit about myself and about Little Ethan. In return, she told me about her family, and about the little girl she was raising alone, because her husband was murdered three months after their wedding.  
  
"He was the most caring man I ever met, with sky-colored eyes, and bleached blonde hair, I was in heaven, until that asshole stopped his life before it was supposed to. I can't even say his name anymore without crying unstoppably," she remarked. She looked down for a moment, before regaining her composure. "Tell me about your husband."  
  
"Julian was an asshole, who only cared about getting me drunk. That's the only way I can explain it. I was engaged to his former stepson, and I almost gave my life in his stead, but he didn't trust me. I named my son after him, Little Ethan. God, I miss him. I know someone sent that letter to the tabloid to separate us. I just can't imagine who, or exactly why," I told her.  
  
"Is it really you? Theresa, the one who was engaged to the former Ethan Crane, now Winthrop? So you're telling me that you were married to his ex- stepfather, the Julian Crane? No wonder you changed your name. Well, onto a better, less depressing subject. How old is Little Ethan? Mattie's almost a year and a half," she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Little Ethan's about a year and a half too. What a coincidence. You have to meet him. He looks more like my brothers every day. I miss them. Miguel and Luis and Antonio. I feel like I haven't seen them in years, athough it's only been two weeks," the conversation kind of ended like that. I gave her my address and made plans to see her that night.  
  
***********  
  
I knocked on the door at Mrs. Landower's apartment. There was a brief shuffling going on inside, before a man opened the door, tall with bleached blonde hair that was growing out to reveal a darker shade of hair at the roots. "You must be Theresa. We've been expecting you," he said, stepping aside and motioned for her to come in. "I'm Mrs. Landower's oldest, Alex. Xander's my son."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Theresa," I told him, as I stepped inside. Mrs. Landower was standing in the kitchen, mixing cookie dough in a large plastic bowl.  
  
"I see you've already met Alex. Come in, and have some cookies and milk. I've been working on these since my baby boy came home. Alex, go get the boys. Their lunch is at the table," she said, indicating two plastic kiddie plates with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and sippie cups with milk in the same Sesame Street characters.  
  
"Here's the boys. I have to get back to work Mom," as he leaned over to kiss her. He tousled Little Ethan's hair after he kissed his son's cheek. "It was nice to meet you, Theresa."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," I smiled and watched him leave, taking a backpack and a leather jacket from the chair by the door.  
  
Mrs. Landower handed me a plate of still-warm chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk. "Thank you, Mrs. Landower," I told her.  
  
"Please, Theresa. Call me Livia. I see you fancy my son," she hinted, smiling. "It'll do you both a world of good. He lost his wife, not long before my daughter lost her husband."  
  
"What's your daughter's name, Livia?" I asked.  
  
"Lyn. Lyn Black. She called me just before you came over, and said that you had met each other at school today. Her daughter stays at her other grandmothers' house during the day, but she brings her over after her classes," she surprised me.  
  
***********  
  
I was shocked, even after Little Ethan and I came home to wait for her that afternoon.  
  
I checked the answering machine. Mama called twice, asking how school went. Ethan wanted me to call to make sure we were getting settled in all right. Whitney called and practically begged me to call her back.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, after I called her cell phone.  
  
"Hi, Whitney, it's me. You sound... so worried. What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, Chad proposed to me. And I've accepted..." she was cut off.  
  
"Whit, why didn't you tell me sooner? That's great! But what's so wrong about that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Dad isn't very happy. In fact, he threw Chad out of the house and threw Mom's crystal vase at the door behind him. And Mom is pacing all over the house. Is there something she isn't telling us? I don't know, but I have a feeling she's worried about something," she managed to tell me.  
  
"Whitney, just talk to her. I don't want you to end up like I did. Please, talk to her and find out what's wrong," I did a little begging myself.  
  
"Okay," she said, sniffling a little bit.  
  
"Now, get off of this phone and talk to her," I instructed her.  
  
We got off the phone and I called Ethan.  
  
"Hello?" Gwen asked, in that sharp voice of hers that cuts the silence just enough for you to want to punch her for it.  
  
"Gwen, is Ethan there? He called me, and wanted to talk to me?" I asked.  
  
"Theresa, he's at work, and he told me you'd be calling. He said to tell you that he'd call you back tomorrow, okay?" she answered, kind of angrily.  
  
"Thanks, Gwen," I told her, before we hung up.  
  
***********  
  
Lyn's POV  
  
I found the building with no problem at all, because I'd been there over a hundred times before, first visiting Mom, later with Alex and Xander.  
  
First I stopped at Mom's apartment. "Mom, are you here?" I asked, after letting Mattie and myself in with my key.  
  
"Lyn? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Mom, I'm just stopping in for a minute. Theresa's expecting me, but I wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay before I went over. Where's Xander and Alex?" I asked.  
  
"Alex took Xander to the store for me. Where's Mattie?" she asked looking around.  
  
The little girl peeked out from behind my legs and ran to her grandma, her blonde hair back in a loosened ponytail. Mom leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I just wanted to bring her over really quick before I went up to Theresa's," I told her.  
  
"Take a batch of cookies with you, and all of you can have a nice snack tonight," she suggested.  
  
"Not tonight, Mom. We're taking the kids out to the park, and I'd better not make her wait," I leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm begining to think your brother fancies Theresa-especially Little Ethan," Mom said.  
  
I laughed on my way out to the elevator.  
  
***********  
  
The babies were sitting on the swings and kicking their legs around while Theresa and I talked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Livia's daughter?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, you didn't ask, and we only made the connection after you were on your way home from class. Now, tell me about Ethan. He seems to be a catch," I inquired.  
  
"Ethan was the love of my life. But I couldn't do the same thing with Little Ethan to him as Ivy did to Ethan. I loved him too much to do that to him. Not to mention it would kill Little Ethan when he got older to realize the man who loved him wasn't really his father. You get the picture," she explained.  
  
"Sadly, yes. I know what it's like to love someone and to lose them at a high point in your life. My husband wanted me to go to college while he was in the Air Force. In fact, his military benefits, he wanted half of them to go to me for school, and the other half to Mattie. He drew the papers up himself. At first I was wary about being away from her, but it got easier in time," I sniffled.  
  
"Tell me about your brother," I asked, trying to lighten up the subject.  
  
"Alex? What's there to know about Alex?" I asked, almost jumping out of my seat.  
  
"Chill out. Just tell me what you know about him," she laughed.  
  
"Alex is just... Alex. When Xander's mom died, he got custody and everything. Lisabeth's parents wanted a clean break, and didn't care who got Xander. I still think they're gonna regret it one day, and try do do something about it. Mark my words, the biggest mistake of his life was marrying Lisabeth Derringer. I hated her from the moment I set eyes on her, and Alex thought that marrying her after a one night stand would be the best thing. But no. The second she got out of the hospital after Xander was born, she was sleeping around again," I gritted my teeth at the mention of her name.  
  
"Sounds a lot like Ivy and Gwen. Ivy lied about Ethan's being Sam Bennett's son. And now, I think Gwen and Rebbecca had something to do with the tabloid. I can't really explain it, but I think it's true," she started to complain.  
  
"Mirror-images, if I'm not mistaken," she said, shrugging my head.  
  
Just then, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't Gwen tell you I did?"  
  
"Sure, come on out. In the morning I have class, but I have afternoons free."  
  
"He's fine. He has two playmates now. Mattie's his age, and her cousin Xander is three."  
  
"All right, 'bye!" and we hung up.  
  
"That was Ethan. He's coming out next week. You'll get to meet him then," she told me.  
  
"He really sounds great," I said, a little wistful.  
  
*********** 


	3. Unexpected Surprises

D/C: "Nothin's changed at all..."  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
Lyn, Mattie, Little Ethan and I went to pick up Ethan and Miguel at the airport.  
  
"Theresa!" Miguel called out above the crowd, dragging a suitcase along with him. He scooped me up in a tight hug. Ethan was following him, and took Little Ethan from my arms.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ethan and Miguel, meet Lyn Black, and her daughter, Mattie. Lyn, this is my brother Miguel and Ethan," I introduced them.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you both. I've heard so much about you both," she shook their hands.  
  
"Pleasures' all ours," Miguel said as she shook her hand.  
  
***********  
  
Miguel, Ethan, Lyn and I went out to eat that night, leaving Mattie and Little Ethan with Livia.  
  
"Charity's starting to drive me nuts. She doesn't seem to want to get it through her head that I'm seeing Kay now," he complained.  
  
Ethan spoke up after a long silence.  
  
"Julian was murdered two days after you left Harmony," he told me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"My mom and Rebecca finally fought over him enough, that they decided that neither of them could be with him, so they're in jail back home," he added.  
  
"Julian's really dead this time?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"He was in Crane manor and Chief Bennett and Hank found him while they were investigating gunshots someone reported. Gun was issued to Julian, and the only people with access to it were Ivy, Rebecca, and Alastair. Alastair was out of town, and Ivy and Rebecca signed a confession," Miguel said,  
  
"Alastair's getting upset, and part of the reason we're here, is that he wants you to come back with us. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if Lyn came with you," Ethan said.  
  
I looked at Lyn and she seemed to agree.  
  
"How long does he want me there?" I asked.  
  
"Just long enough to be the grieving widow, in his words," Ethan said.  
  
***********  
  
I really didn't want to go back, but I had to. I made that promise to Alastair, and I did want to keep it.  
  
***********  
  
Mama met us at the airport this time.  
  
"Mama, meet Lyn Black and Mattie, Lyn, meet Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald," I introduced them.  
  
"Please, call me Pilar, everyone does," she said, warmly inviting them.  
  
  
  
  
  
We pulled into Crane Manor, and were met by several of the workers, who gave me instructions to go right in to Alastair.  
  
I handed Little Ethan to Ethan and followed the orders.  
  
As usual, he was surrounded by the smoke of a large cigar, making it impossible to see his face. In fact, all you could see was a cigar in the right hand, and a large brandy in the other.  
  
"Theresa, I appreciate you keeping your end of the bargain in this. It's been a tradition in this family that a widow is present at the burial, and seeing that both Rebecca and Ivy are in jail, awaiting trial, you were the alternative. To make your trip worthwhile, I had Julian sign this form for an annulment. After the funeral, you may sign it and be freed of all of this," he said, shaking his hands around in pantomine.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Crane. And why may I ask is Whitney's mother so upset about them getting married?" I asked.  
  
"It will all come out in time, at the reading of Julian's will. You may leave," he said, coldly.  
  
I left and met everyone downstairs in the parlor. Lyn was looking around and taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Like it here, Lyn?" I asked.  
  
"It's nice, but to tell you the truth, I'd miss being home, you know?" she answered.  
  
"Tell me about it," I told her.  
  
Just then, Whitney and Chad; Kay, Sam, Jessica and Hank Bennett; Charity Standish, and Reese came into the parlor, following Gwen Hotchkiss.  
  
"Theresa!" Whitney practically screamed, while she was coming over to give me a hug.  
  
"Whitney!" I cried. We hugged each other for a moment, before we gave everyone introductions.  
  
"Lyn Black, meet my best friend, Whitney, and her boyfriend, Chad. Whit, Chad, meet Lyn," I introduced.  
  
"And that's Kay, Sam, Jessica and Hank Bennett; Sam's niece, Charity; Jessica's boyfriend, Reese; and Gwen," I gave more introductions.  
  
The rest of the evening went by like that, and everyone got settled into rooms for the night. Mattie shared Little Ethan's nursery; Lyn got the room next to mine, and Ethan bunked with Gwen, of course. Everyone else went home for the night.  
  
***********  
  
The funeral was the next morning. Everyone dressed up in black, as was the tradition. Me, being the supposed widow, had to wear a shroud, which wasn't very becoming. Sheridan, Julian's little sister, gave the eulogy, and didn't look very happy about it. As always, Alastair stayed away from the mourners. I was in a simple black dress, wearing my long, dark hair pulled back in a tight bun to hold the shroud on.  
  
No one could wait to get out of the Crane burial grounds, but Sheridan. She stopped on the way out at her mother's grave, and it was only then that she shed tears. My older brother's Antonio and Luis both comforted her, but it only sparked another fight between them. Luckily, Chad and Ethan were able to hold them off of each other, and Sheridan ran back to her cottage alone.  
  
The long-awaited reading of the will commenced in the parlor. One of the favorite lawyers read it.  
  
" 'To any children I may have, my inheritance will be passed to them, the oldest to be named Crane heir, and if any others, they will get a lump sum of one million dollars at their twenty-first birthday, if it is yet to come. If it has, then upon my death they will receive a check in the above amount. To my widow, the sum of one million dollars at the reading of the will. To my sister, Sheridan, this letter. Read it and take it to the Crane vault. It contains instructions to our mother's diaries, which were supposed to go to you on her death, but never did. Ivy Winthrop-Crane, is to receive only medical benefits, and adequate placement to assist her handicap. The only way this will can be contested is with a document stating that they were responsible somehow for my death, or if genetic testing is done on a person, finding them as another heir. To those of you present, I wish to thank you for attending, and to apologize for anything offensive I've done to them. I find that this is my only way of changing any misdeeds around. And the Crane heir, Chad Crane, is to be informed that his mother is Mrs. Eve Russell. That is all,' " the lawyer read, stopping only when the loud gasp was heard throught the room.  
  
Everyone gasped at the thought of Chad's real parentage. TC stormed out of the room and Eve ran after him. Whitney cried uncontrollably and I tried to control her.  
  
"I knew Dad didn't like Chad, but Mom? It's her son?" she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay..." I tried to soothe her.  
  
"Okay?! He's my brother! That means we'd be living in sin!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Whitney, I really didn't know about it," Chad tried to explain.  
  
"I've been sleeping with my brother for the past year and a half?" she cried.  
  
"A year and a half? You mean that you were together when I was going out with you? Whitney, I'm never going to forgive you for this!" Simone cried, running to her parents.  
  
Finally she calmed down and Miguel and Kay drove her home.  
  
Chad looked bewildered. "How could everyone keep this from me for so long? I mean, sure, even I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, and now I know why I didn't want to," he cried. Ethan took him out of the room and into his. This would be a very long week.  
  
***********  
  
Here's a nice little cliffie for ya. 


	4. Shocking Revelations

D/C: Haven't you been paying attention? P. S. You asked for it...  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
I slept restlessly the night after the worst day of my life. Whitney finally spoke to Chad, and they agreed to break it off and get on with their lives. Simone is giving Chad, Whitney, and Eve the silent treatment, and is giving no signs of stopping. In fact, the only people she would talk to were Kay and Charity, neither of which were much help to her.  
  
Dream Flashback  
  
I turned the corner inside Crane Manor into the parlor, where I thought I heard someone talking loudly.  
  
"Hank, I can't run off with you now, I've finally got Ethan back, and I'm not letting Theresa get her way again. I did that once already, and I can't take her with him anymore. I'm sorry for staying with you for so long, knowing it would be harder once I got Ethan back, but I have to put us aside for awhile. Once Ethan and I are safely married, then we could be together again, I swear," Gwen was explaining.  
  
"Okay, but do you promise?" Hank asked, holding her hands in his.  
  
"Of course I do," she said, leaning in to kiss him, long and fierce.  
  
I was going to follow them, but once I got to the second floor landing, I saw where they were going: into the room she and Ethan had been sharing.  
  
Later on that same day, I was leaving the kitchen with Little Ethan to take him in for a nap, when more 'unexpected visitors' arrived.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Gwen answered it, wearing a loose-fitting negligee'.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," was all she said, before pulling Noah Bennett in for a long kiss.  
  
"So this is what she does when Ethan's working late," I thought to myself. "What am I going to tell him?"  
  
End Dream Flashback  
  
I woke up with a start. Miguel was shaking my shoulders, trying to get me up.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"N... nothing. Just a bad dream's all. Nothing to be worried about. Just go back to bed," I tried to instruct him.  
  
"Just one thing first. Why were you screaming 'What am I going to tell him'? And who's 'he'?" Miguel probed.  
  
"Never mind. I must've been thinking about something before I fell asleep. Just go on up to bed," I enforced.  
  
"As long as you're okay," he said.  
  
"I'm lucky to have such a caring little brother," I said, giving him a tight hug.  
  
He went back to the room he'd been using while we had guests at Mama's house, and I fell back to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
I eventually fell asleep that night, only to wake up early for the settlement of the will. Chad pretty much presided over it, making sure everyone who was mentioned got what was written for, including me.  
  
"It's hard to think of you as my stepmother, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"I know," I told him, laughing.  
  
After everyone had been given their inheritance, we sat down for a relaxing meal. Lyn joined us, and we talked about the babies, and she even asked me about Luis.  
  
"Luis, much like Alex, is a devoted older brother, minus a previous marriage and Xander. Nothing more, unless there's something you haven't told me," I told her.  
  
"Not really, exept for his habits, which I'm not going to tell you, 'cause the'll turn you off from him," she hinted.  
  
The rest of the night went like that, Lyn got to know my friends, who were enjoying her company, especially Jessica and Reese.  
  
Everyone went home after six, because no one in Harmony can stand the Crane manor for very long, of course.  
  
Later on, after Ethan, Lyn and I put Little Ethan and Mattie down, we chatted amiably, while Gwen was supposedly out at the cemetary, "paying her last respects" as she put it. Lyn and I were both getting tired, so we decided to turn in for the night. Ethan escorted us to our rooms. After Lyn was situated in her room for the night, Ethan took me to mine, and I took it as an opportunity to tell him.  
  
"Ethan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I need to tell you something..." I was cut off.  
  
"Hello? Ethan?" Gwen yelled, running around the hall.  
  
"In here, Gwen," he poked his head out the doorway.  
  
"I'm tired, lets turn in for the night," she complained.  
  
"Well, you can tell me in the morning, okay?" he shrugged.  
  
Gwen shot a dirty look back at me, clearly telling me to shut up.  
  
" 'Night, Theresa. I'll just check on the baby really quick, so you don't have to, okay?" he suggested.  
  
" 'Night, Ethan... Gwen," I added, trying to be sociable.  
  
**********  
  
Lyn's POV  
  
I was sorry to leave, having never really lived in a small-town atmosphere before, but was somehow anxious to get home.  
  
I talked to Miguel and Pilar for awhile, while Theresa was saying goodbye to her friend Whitney Russell.  
  
"It was so nice to meet you," I told them.  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that easialy. Ethan and I are taking you guys back home," Miguel laughed.  
  
"What's up?" Theresa asked, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Your brother thinks we're letting come home with us," I mockingly complained.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she inquired.  
  
We attacked him, with tickles, of course. (A/N: Am I the only teenage girl who doesn't want to see Miguel topless, covered in tickles? I must have a weird fantasy, then.)  
  
Ethan interrupted us.  
  
"If you guys don't get a move on, then we're going to miss the flight," he scolded, carting Little Ethan on his hip.  
  
***********  
  
As was in the trip out, the trip home was a horror, with four (we're counting Miguel and Ethan in this) babies who wanted to jump off the plane for dear life. (A/N: I'm sorry, it's just to good to be true: two sexy guys with no faults?)  
  
Alex met us at the airport.  
  
"Alex!" I called across the terminal to my brother.  
  
"Lyn?" he called, searching for my face.  
  
We found him, and I gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I've missed you, Little Sis," he whispered with his baby name for me into my ear.  
  
"I missed you too, Bubber," I told him (big tradition in my family, the 'bubber' nickname). "Where's Xander?" I asked.  
  
"At home, with Mom," he answered. Just then Theresa, Ethan and Miguel came up, with Ethan holding Little Ethan, and Miguel holding Mattie (hey, the guy loves 'cute' girls...). "How's little Matheson Adrienne?" he asked, shaking Miguel's hand while taking her.  
  
" 'Lex!" she cried.  
  
"She gets better every time," " 'Lex" laughed. "Let's get home, Mom's expecting everyone for dinner."  
  
*********** 


	5. Telling Ethan

D/C: I'll tell you when it's changed for cryin' out loud!  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
That night, after Lyn took Mattie home, and Miguel and Ethan were settled, (Ethan had a bed in Little Ethan's room, Little Ethan was sleeping in his basinette in my room, and Miguel settled with the couch) and Miguel wanted to "experience life outside of Harmony" as he called it, I finally got a chance to talk to Ethan alone.  
  
"Ethan, I've wanted to tell you this for some time now, because I know that you'd respect my intentions. But the thing is, you don't trust me, so I'm not sure if you'd believe me," I started.  
  
"Look, I'll be the judge of that. Just spit it out Theresa," he encouraged me.  
  
"Well, I found out something, not long before I left home, that's really going to shock you. I've been debating whether or not to tell you, but I really think you should know," I continued.  
  
"Listen, just tell me. You'll feel better once it's out in the open," he kept on interrupting me.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you or not?" I got angered at all of the interruptions.  
  
"Fine, sorry," he apologized.  
  
I took a deep breath before I started over again.  
  
"Well, it all started right after Julian came back to Harmony and I was cleared of the charges. Of course, after the injections, but I digress," and I proceeded to tell him about Gwen's indiscretions.  
  
"And once I saw Noah there, I knew that she wasn't doing something casual, or that it wasn't just a fling or something," I ended.  
  
"How... what... you mean..." he clamored, leaping out of his seat.  
  
"Ethan, calm down..." I started.  
  
"Calm down? You're telling me that... Gwen? It... Gwen couldn't, wouldn't," he sobbed. "Just when you think you can trust someone, something happens."  
  
"Believe me, I, of all people. I know that storyline by heart," (A/N: no pun intended) I explained, looking away.  
  
"Gwen? How could she? What am I going to do? But she said..." he started, trying to relax.  
  
"Ethan, do you know what lenghs she took to do this? And you're thinking about 'why'?" I asked. "You of all people should know what to do at a time like this," I added smugly. "Look, take some time to figure things out before you go home. You can stay here, if you like."  
  
"No, I have to go home and get this over with," he jumped up and started pacing.  
  
"You don't mean right now, do you?" I asked.  
  
"No. I... I just need a couple of days, and a walk to clear my head," he murmured.  
  
"Well, there's a park outside, two blocks to the left of the front entrance. Go on," I urged.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and went out the door wordlessly.  
  
***********  
  
I called Lyn to tell her I went through with it.  
  
"Thank God you've gotten it off of your chest, or it would've bothered you for forever," she commented.  
  
"I feel a lot better now, but seeing Ethan like that, it was almost like going through the day we were supposed to get married all over again. It hurt so see him like that," I sighed.  
  
"But it's all over now, and you both can get on with your lives. It's all for the best," she assured me.  
  
***********  
  
Ethan and Miguel went home the day after the next. Miguel really didn't want to, but I told him he could come back after awhile.  
  
"Listen, I really appreciate you telling me about Gwen. I'm glad that I didn't have to find out later on, when it was too late," he said.  
  
"I'm just sorry to have had to been the one to tell you," I commented.  
  
***********  
  
I was on my way down to Livia's apartment, when Alex stopped me.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night. Just a movie or something?" he asked.  
  
"I..." I started.  
  
"Look, it was probably stupid of me to ask. You're probably going out with that Ethan who was here last week..." he said, before I interrupted.  
  
"Ethan? I admit, I did go out with him before, but he's seeing someone else now. And that was before I married Julian," I said.  
  
"Well... do you want to? I heard there's a new Reese Witherspoon movie in town if you wanna," he hinted.  
  
"Sure," I smiled shyly.  
  
"Tomorrow at six?" he asked.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Six it is then," he said as he walked over to the elevator, backpack on his back, and his jacket slung over his shoulder.  
  
************  
  
The day kind of went by in a blur, and I forgot almost everything Mr. Halliway said about some case back in 1990.  
  
Lyn couldn't remember anything for another reason: he was wearing leather pants and a fitted shirt to class, so naturally all of the female population in the class was staring at his well-formed butt.  
  
***********  
  
Gwen's POV  
  
"Hank, Ethan's going to be home any minute," I tried to pull him away.  
  
"Come on..." he begged.  
  
"No. You know the situation here. Not until the wedding's final. Then we'll be together," I promised.  
  
"So you can be together? Not in this lifetime Gwen," Ethan interrupted their little masquerade.  
  
"Ethan! You're home... so early... how about a drink..." she tried to change the subject.  
  
"I didn't really want to believe it, but I guess Theresa was right. You are a two-timing bitch!" Ethan yelled. "Just get out of my face. I never want to see your face ever again!"  
  
"Ethan, please. We can talk about this..." I started.  
  
"I'm through talking. Get out!" he thundered.  
  
I took Hank's hand and pulled him out of Crane Manor. My life there was over.  
  
***********  
  
Lyn's POV  
  
I looked through the peephole to see who was outside.  
  
"Ethan? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Harmony?" I wondered outloud.  
  
"I did, but I wanted to surprise Theresa when she got out of class. Your mother told me where you lived, so I thought I'd pay you a visit while I was waiting, if that's okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, but Theresa's not at class, or I'd be there, too. She's out on a date with Alex," I informed him.  
  
"Alex? Wasn't he..." he started.  
  
"Yeah, my brother. Come on in, and see Little Ethan. He's staying over tonight," I said, moving aside for him to come in. "Have a seat," I motioned to the living room, where Mattie and Little Ethan were playing.  
  
"Let's see if he can get this right yet," he said, picking Little Ethan up. "Come on, Little Ethan, what's my name?" he asked.  
  
"Daddy," he recited, clear as day.  
  
"I still don't know why he's still doing this wrong. We've been trying to teach him for months now," he shook his head.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign?" I hinted.  
  
"I don't know. He's my namesake, so I guess it's a natural reaction that I'd be close to him. That's probably why he's mistaking me for Julian. As far as I know, he's only held him once," he thought outloud.  
  
"Want something to drink?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
***********  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
"I'm having a great time, Alex," I said.  
  
"I'm just glad that you could have some time away from everyone," he said.  
  
"When I was with Julian, we didn't do anything but sit inside Crane Manor. I don't really say bad stuff about people, but he was insane. The only time he ever left was when he'd go off on Alastair's command," I commented.  
  
"It was the same way with Lisabeth. All she ever did was go off to work. She never really wanted to spend time with Xander. Her parent's didn't either," he said, shaking his head.  
  
***********  
  
"I just need to stop at Lyn's before I go home, so I'll see you tomorrow, at your mom's house," I told him on the way home.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure that you don't wanna do something next week or something?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe next thursday?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"Sure," he said, as we walked up to Lyn's building.  
  
We said our goodbyes and I took the elevator to the third floor.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
There was a shuffling of feet as Lyn walked to the door to answer it.  
  
But it wasn't Lyn who answered it...  
  
  
  
  
  
I just love cliffies! 


	6. A Visitor From The Past

D/C: Need I repeat it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
"Ethan? What... what are you doing here? At... Lyn's..." I started.  
  
He laughed, but only briefly, because he suddenly turned to a serious demeanor.  
  
"I should've believed you when you told me. I caught Gwen with Hank Bennett, just like you said," he said.  
  
"I don't think we should talk about this right here, though," I said, indicating behind him to Lyn, who was tucking the babies into a playpen.  
  
"Go ahead, we'll see you tomorrow," she said, and we all said our goodbyes.  
  
***********  
  
Ethan explained it to me while we walked home from Lyn's apartment.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it at first, but when I saw her there, with her arms around Hank, I knew it was true," he explained.  
  
"Like I said, you can stay here as long as you want to, just so long as you're okay with entertaining yourself during the day while I'm in class," I told him, as we approached my building.  
  
We went inside, where we made hot chocolate to relax with. When it was done, we sat down in the living room, myself on the couch, Ethan in the reclining chair.  
  
"Ethan, I don't know if you realize this, but I'm kinda seeing someone right now. It isn't serious..." I started.  
  
"Theresa, please. I know now that I can trust you, and I still have feelings for you that Gwen couldn't help me with. You came to me and told me what you knew and I didn't believe you. I know that I can trust you again, because you stood up and told me the truth, instead of me finding out later on when who knows how far this thing with Gwen would go," Ethan explained.  
  
"Ethan, what you fail to realize is that you didn't trust me. Do you know how much it hurts to know that the person you love doesn't trust you and makes it clear? I admit I shouldv'e told you sooner, but I didn't want to break my mother's trust in me. That's the only reason I didn't tell you about your mother and Sam Bennett. I can equate to what you're feeling. I never had a member of my own family turn like that before, but this whole thing about you not trusting me was killing me inside," I spoke clearly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Theresa, please. I've done something to you and I don't deserve to ask you this, but, please. Will you give me another chance? I have to make it up to you, and I don't know how. Please?" he begged, dropping down to his knees before me.  
  
"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Ethan, I came here to start over, to make a better life for Little Ethan. I can't go back on that. I'm trying to get my life back in order here, so that Little Ethan can grow up and have a normal childhood, away from the Crane name. In fact, I'm going to the courthouse on Monday to change his name to Lopez-Fitgerald. If it comes to it, I'd rather he was seen as just mine," I tried to stay with my feelings on the matter.  
  
"But what about 'Winthrop'? We can get married whenever you want to, and I'll adopt him. It'll be easier that way," he begged.  
  
"I don't know if I can. You were so quick to leave me when you thought you couldn't trust me, when the fact of the matter was that you couldn't trust Gwen. I don't want to go through that again. Plus, it seems that I'm your last resort. You have a reputation to uphold, and that reputation is a woman at your side," I shot back.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile, both thinking about the misdeeds we had done, whether it was keeping the marriage with Julian, or not trusting the only one with true love for you.  
  
"Ethan, I need some real time to think. You can stay here if you like, but you have to let me live my life and abide by my choice, okay?" I asked.  
  
"I could live with that," he thought outloud.  
  
"That means staying out of my business, whether it's a private conversation, or going out with Alex, okay?" I asked.  
  
"Fine," he said, after heasitating briefly.  
  
***********  
  
Lyn's POV  
  
I was just about to put Mattie and Little Ethan to bed, when I got another unexpected guest, or in this case, two unexpected guests.  
  
"Alex! What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Can you watch Xander tonight? Mom's got a cold, and I wanted to stop by to see Theresa again," he requested.  
  
"Sure, but..." I was interrupted.  
  
"Thanks Little Sis, I owe ya' one!" he handed me Xander, before he fled to the elevator, his backpack swinging by the one strap he had around his shoulder.  
  
"He never listens," I muttered to myself, shutting and locking the door behind me.  
  
**********  
  
Alex's POV  
  
"Thanks Frank," I said, as I handed the elderly florist the money for the bouquet of white roses I had just purchased from him.  
  
I ran up to Theresa's third-story apartment and knocked on the door.  
  
Theresa answered it, with a flushed look on her face.  
  
"Alex, this isn't really the time," she said, moving aside so that I could see Ethan. 


	7. Growing Up

D/C: It's still the same, okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Both of you... just leave. I need some time to think," I ordered, shooing them out the door. They left, wordlessly. I threw myself on my bed, crying myself to sleep.  
  
Lyn's POV  
  
I figured when I hadn't heard from Theresa after Alex unexpectedly picked up Xander, something was wrong. The next morning, Little Ethan and Mattie got up at the same time, so I got them dressed and ready to go over to Theresa's house.  
  
She answered the door with puffy eyes and a red nose, wearing a bathrobe, her normally tidy hair in a disheveled mess.  
  
"Lyn, I don't know what to do," she cried. I let myself and the kids in and settled them in Little Ethan's room with some toys.  
  
"Just talk about it, okay?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know..." she started.  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
After awhile I just let it spill out into the open.  
  
"And I didn't know what to do when Alex was on my doorstep, so I just sent both of them away!" she bawled.  
  
"I don't know what to say, just that you have to make it clear that there's only one of you to go around, and that one of them is going to be disapointed. There's no use in leading one or the other on," she commented, patting my back, trying to keep me from crying again.  
  
I thought for awhile before I answered her. "I really need time to think about this," I said, sobbing.  
  
Half an hour later, Lyn took the babies back to her place and left me to think for myself.  
  
***********  
  
I thought about it for three days, during which I took off of school, when I got a chilling phone call from home.  
  
"Theresita, is Ethan there? It is imperative that I speak with him," Mama said after I answered the phone.  
  
"No, I've been thinking and I sent him away so that I could."  
  
"As I was saying, it is imperative I speak with him. Gwen commited suicide yesterday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, mi Theresita. She did. Now you see why I must speak with him."  
  
"I'll find him, Mama, and have him call you, okay?"  
  
We hung up wordlessly and I began searching for him. I dressed Little Ethan for the day and sent him over to Lyn's house. I didn't have to go very far.  
  
***********  
  
"Theresa? I wasn't expecting you today," she said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Can you watch Little Ethan while I find out where Ethan is?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, but he asked me to tell you next time I saw you that he was staying at the hotel by campus..." she started while I took off, leaving Little Ethan in her care.  
  
I found him half an hour later at the Somerset Hotel, eating in the dining area.  
  
"Theresa, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"It's Gwen. Mama just called and said she commited suicide. She needs you to call her," I said.  
  
"Thanks, Theresa. I'll go up to my room and call her. Have you been thinking a lot the past few days?" he hinted.  
  
"Yes, but I'm still not completely certain about what I'm gonna do, so don't push me, okay?" I asked.  
  
***********  
  
Two days later I was on the way back to Harmony with Lyn, Mattie, Ethan, Little Ethan, and surprisingly, Alex and Xander.  
  
The two men were on edge and wouldn't sit closer than two seats away from each other. Ethan was clutching his seat and ready to jump up at any notice of turbulence. Alex was constantly fretting about Mattie and Xander getting sick, that he got sick in the bathroom himself.  
  
The flight was terrible, to say the least.  
  
What seemed like days later, we finally landed at Harmony Airport and were met by to Crane cars. Ethan took Lyn and Mattie in one, and I took Alex, Xander and Little Ethan in the other, with Crane staff driving, of course.  
  
Our car was silent the whole time, and I heard later that Lyn's was too.  
  
***********  
  
We all got a good night's rest to get over the jet lag before the funeral the next day. Ethan was going through some of her things which would be given to a cousin of hers who was living in Bermuda, when he called me into his room to examine a letter the cops must've overlooked during their investigation. He called Chief Bennett, who also is Ethan's biological father, to come and examine it. He opened the white letter envelope, which was sealed with the Crane logo. He took out a two-page letter which he read to himself before stuffing it into an evidence bag.  
  
"So, what did it say?" Ethan asked.  
  
"We've finally found the suicide note. It explained about the tabloid. Well Theresa, you're cleared from the tabloid article. It says here that she and her mother sent it from your computer. Wait until Ivy and Rebecca find out about this," he laughed and took off with the letter.  
  
When the confusion finally died down, Ethan took me aside.  
  
"So my life with Gwen was a lie? I can't believe I thought it was you," he said, getting down on his knees.  
  
I sat in silence for awhile. "I've decided about what I want to do. Go get Alex," I said, ushering him to the door.  
  
***********  
  
"You both know why I'm here." I started. They both nodded their heads and sat in silence.  
  
"I've decided who I'll be with." I continued.  
  
"Ethan, I still can't get over that you believed Gwen over me, so I've decided I can't be with you. I know now that everything we shared was a lie and that we were only together because I had thought I needed you to have the perfect life. And Alex, we've both shared things, like living in our loveless marriages, and I feel I can share things with you. So if you still want to, Alex, I'd like to be with you. I feel like I've grown up with you, and that Ethan is a part of my childhood."  
  
"Of course!" Alex said, leaping up and wrapping me in his arms.  
  
I finally realized I had grown up in the brief time I was away from my home, and that I didn't need Ethan to make me happy. I could make myself happy on my own. 


	8. Epilogue

DC: Still the same, as always. I never needed to change it, so there's nothing to say.  
  
  
  
AN: In all of the reviews for the last chapter, everyone wanted to find out what happened afterwards. I know not everyone was happy with my final decision, but it was my choice to make (I'm not trying to be mean, but this is fanfiction).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivy's POV  
  
  
  
"Mail call!" the female attendant called, shoving some letters and periodicals into each cell. I moved my wheelchair up to sort through the mail before Rebecca could search through for more of my stuff to sell on the 'prison black market'.  
  
Below her monthy copy of 'Vogue', was a tabloid magazine, the same one that had blabbed all of my secrets. The cover showed a picture of that slutty Britney Spears, wearing a tube top. One article mentioned on the front cover caught my eye.  
  
"Crane Related in Yet Another Suicide: What Does it Have to do With Former Heir?" it read. I opened it up to find out all of the juice.  
  
It began with a copy of an apparent suicide note, in a slightly familiar handwriting. It was Gwen's. Rebecca had finally calmed down after a week of loud sobbing, so I kept it quiet until I knew everything about it.  
  
The suicide note read simply:  
  
"To my dearest Ethan,  
  
"Words cannot express my sorrow at your finding about my indiscretions. My love for you has gone untouched since the night you found me with your uncle, and I want to get this off of my chest. I feel I finally can, now that Mother is in no position to stop me this time. I admit it finally: Mother and I sent the email to the tabloid about your paternity. I wasn't thinking: my love for you and the need to have you back clouded my judgement. Please know that I love you through all that has happened, and my time in eternal Hell for all I've done is too good for all the horrible things I've done to you.  
  
"With all the love I possess,  
  
"Gwen."  
  
I re-read the note and crumpled the edges of the tabloid in distress.  
  
"Burn in Hell, Rebecca!" I yelled for hours on end. Fifteen minutes after I started, the prison doctor administered a shot of clear liquid that kept me from yelling loudly, and tied me up into a straightjacket in a padded room.  
  
The next day I was finally allowed out. Rebecca was sitting on her bed, cringing in fear. I took my wheelchair to my bed, where the tabloid had fallen under the bed.  
  
"Get it!" I yelled. She lept up and jumped into action, grabbing it and dropping it onto my lap, jumping back to her bed.  
  
"Have you read this yet?" I demanded of her.  
  
"N...no," she stammered. I opened it to the page and threw it to her. It had fallen to her side and closed.  
  
"Page thirty-one you bitch!"  
  
She cowered, but opened it. She read the page with her chin dropping at every word she read.  
  
"Thought you'd keep it from me for so long?"  
  
"Nnnn....no..."  
  
"You just watch your back, Rebecca Janice Hotchkiss, 'cause you won't have much life in your stone-cold heart when I'm done with you."  
  
***********  
  
Lyn's POV  
  
Alex and I were walking in the park together.  
  
"What's Mattie been up to?" Alex asked.  
  
"Not much. She called Little Ethan 'Blubber' again yesterday."  
  
Alex took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm thinking about asking Theresa to marry me," he blurted out.  
  
I gasped.  
  
"You really mean it?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, I'm gonna ask Pilar to come out here, so I can ask her if I can ask Theresa, if that's what you mean," he said.  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
"I think it's time for you to start over again," I said.  
  
"It's been almost two years since Lisabeth died. It might be time," I added to fill the silence.  
  
"How about you? Did you get another email from Harmony? And who is it you've been talking to out there?"  
  
"No one. At least no one in particular," I said, quickly.  
  
"It's Miguel, isn't it? Theresa said he broke up with Kay the other day," Alex hinted.  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"You think it might be serious?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. He's almost a year and a half younger than me. I don't know if I'm ready. It's only been two years since he died."  
  
"I know that Shawn would've wanted you to get on with your life," he said. A tear sprung at the corner of my eye. I took a Kleenex out of my purse and quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Shawn was faithful to me, as I was to him. He wasn't ready to die."  
  
"It's been two years. No one could've known about the explosives-"  
  
"Explosives killed his body, but I won't be responsible for killing his soul."  
  
"But what about Mattie? You know he wanted to make sure she had someone to call 'Daddy' as she grew up."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I don't know if I want to go through all sorts of monogamous relationships. It would be too hard on her."  
  
"It's up to you, Lyn, but I just feel that something good's gonna happen to you soon."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Theresa's POV  
  
"Hi Mama!" I laughed into the phone.  
  
"Hello, mi Theresita! How are you? And my grandson?"  
  
"Little Ethan's fine. I think that he's getting used to living here, finally."  
  
"And how about Lyn and Alex?"  
  
"They're fine. Alex took me out to dinner last night."  
  
"Again? That's the third time this month! And it's only the tenth!"  
  
"I miss you, Mama. What's going on at home?" I asked.  
  
"That blasted tabloid got ahold of Gwen's suicide note," she sighed.  
  
"I'm just glad it's out in the open. Now I can get over Ethan without her gloating in my face."  
  
"Your brother broke up with Kay Bennett. They supposedly came to an agreement, and she's seeing Reese Durkee's cousin now."  
  
"And what about Luis and Antonio?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Antonio's very ill again. Sheridan's moved in with all of us and helps me take care of him."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"Doctor Russell- oh and speaking of Doctor Russell, her divorce from TC went through. Well, she's taking good care of him, and even makes house calls."  
  
"How's Whitney and Simone taking it?"  
  
"Whitney transferred to a private Olympic training facility in Ireland. She called the other night. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. Simone, on the other hand, isn't taking it so well."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She was taken to the state hospital. She became suicidal after she found out about her sister and Chad. In fact, Doctor Russell moved in with Chad, at Alastair's wishes."  
  
"Alastair wanted Doctor Russell to move in with him?"  
  
"Chad's resorted to... not very good women. Mister Craine has asked that she watch over him while he is abroad."  
  
Mama had to get off the phone.  
  
"Antonio has an appointment at the hospital in the morning. I'd better say goodbye."  
  
And so we did. We hung up and I was waiting for someone-anyone to call to fill the silence. Finally, I did get a call.  
  
"Hey Theresa!" was the cheerful voice I heard on the other line.  
  
"Hi, Alex. What's up?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to bring Little Ethan over for dinner. Lyn and Mattie are coming too, and Mom made a huge lasagna for tonight. It'll take a week, even at this rate to finish it. She's really gone overboard tonight. She's made homemade applesauce for the babies."  
  
"Okay, just let me get Little Ethan cleaned up and I'll be down. What time?"  
  
He told me the time and I went downstairs.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Pilar's POV  
  
"This is short notice, but I'm sure Sheridan will stay with Antonio," I told him.  
  
"I really appreciate it. I've bought the ticket already. It's for the day after tommorrow, three-fifteen eastern time," Alex said.  
  
"You must really be serious about her if you want to surprise mi Theresita so much," I admitted.  
  
"You're so close to her. I couldn't stand it if she couldn't see you. Plus, I'd really like to talk to you when you get here."  
  
"I don't know if I should leave without mi Miguel. He's been so down lately, and I'm thinking maybe a change of atmosphere might suit him well."  
  
"Sure, I'll order another ticket for him. I'll see you then, and I'll pick you up at the airport myself."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We hung up and I told Miguel the news.  
  
"When are we going out to California?" he asked.  
  
"The day after tomorrow. Alex wishes to have a word with me in person, and has graciously paid for our tickets."  
  
"But what about school-"  
  
"I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I'm sure that Jessica will pick it up for you."  
  
"Okay, Mama."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Ethan's POV  
  
I was lying in bed in the apartment I had just rented The boxes of my things, filled with framed pictures of Theresa and Little Ethan, little trinkets she had given me, and my clothes surrounded my bed in stacks of the yellow cardboard.  
  
"I've really gotta sort this stuff out," I thought to myself, sitting up and peering into an open box to my right. The brief splash of silver caught my eye as I pulled out the first item on the top. It was a silver picture frame, about 8" by 10" with Theresa and I on what was supposed to have been our wedding day. Her dark hair was piled high on her head, bangs falling into her dark eyes. Nothing would've changed the smile splashed on her face in jubilation. Whitney, Chad and Gwen stood to our sides.  
  
"Our friends," I thought out loud. I stood the picture on my end table and got off the bed. I checked my open appointment book.  
  
"The eighth: Sitting in on the Russell divorce proceedings. All day. Ninth: off-don't forget to call Chad about transferring funds. Tenth," I read out loud. I read it in my head.  
  
"Medical Community versus Raleigh in medical malpractice suit. At least I have something to take my mind off of Theresa and Gwen today."  
  
I sighed and got ready for the day.  
  
***********  
  
Another book for 'Theresa's New Start' coming soon! Sorry to leave it with a cliffie, but I was going on for too long. 


End file.
